


Larabee’s Unit : Search and Rescue

by Kris_krisser



Series: Larabee's Search and Rescue [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Search & Rescue Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-06
Updated: 1999-12-06
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_krisser/pseuds/Kris_krisser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Larabee is given the chance to put together an elite search and rescue team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larabee’s Unit : Search and Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for the beta.
> 
> Celine translated all the French.

** Larabee’s Unit : Search and Rescue **

**by Krisser**

 

 

 

**Yellowstone National Park, Wyoming**

 

The ski was wedged awkwardly into the cliff face, but the boy knew that was the only reason he was still alive. He was scared and he was cold. He knew he couldn’t move or risk falling completely, tears fell onto his cheeks. He was shocked when he felt himself grabbed by his belt from behind. A voice said, “It’s okay now, I’ll stay here with you.” The boy didn’t recognize the voice, but he didn’t care, now he wouldn’t die alone.

\--------

The Park Ranger walked up to the podium, not liking what he had to do, only knowing it was the correct decision. His badge reflected the sunlight that his flathat kept out of his eyes as he took off his sunglasses. He tapped the microphone and it responded with a static buzz. “Ladies and gentlemen ……please. May I get your attention….please.” Superintendent Lagos waited for the assemblage to quiet down. “Due to the high velocity of the wind and imminent danger of avalanche, any rescue attempt at this time would only prove fatal for the rescuers. We will wait for the winds to die down before we can reevaluate the situation.” He turned away from the podium and stepped down to avoid any questions from the press.

The tall, blonde man dressed in all black threw his cheroot down in disgust. “Bull’ he thought to himself as he looked through his binoculars again. He let them rest on his neck as he scanned the crowd of people preparing to depart. His eyes rested on a younger man, dressed almost as a mountain man, whose expression mirrored his in disgust. Their eyes met and exchanged a silent message that their brains were unaware of. The long haired man squinted at the man in black, and he gave a slight nod in return. They both gravitated toward the edge and ended up side by side. 

“It can be done,” the taller man said.

“Easy as lickin butter off a knife,” the younger man replied.

The man in black raised one brow in disbelief.

The younger man turned his head and with a lazy smile added, “…well, after you wrestle it out of the grizzly’s mouth.”

The blond man smiled and put out his hand as he said, “Chris.”

The long haired man clasped the hand as he said, “Tanner, Vin Tanner.”

“So, how you’d retrieve him?” Chris asked.

“Set the avalanche off in a safer place, then ski down and get ‘em.” Tanner said matter-of-factly.

Larabee nodded, then asked, “How accurate?”

“On the nose, it’s what I do.” Tanner replied objectively, no conceit in his voice.

“The face is too rough for conventional skiing. Can you direct the fall to right of cliff?” Chris looked at Tanner as he studied the mountain side. Tanner nodded. “Then we’ll ride it down to the kid.”

Tanner thought, ‘wow’, as he looked at Larabee, then just nodded his agreement. “Got what I’ll need in my truck.” Larabee nodded and went with him to it.

Governor Travis watched the silent exchange and further discussion with interest. He approached the two men as they reached the Chevy 4x4. “Gentlemen, I have formed the impression that you are going to attempt a rescue by yourselves.” His raised eyebrows made it a question.

Larabee sized up the man before quickly, honorable and fair. He nodded.

Travis felt the fear leave his body. “That’s my god-son out there, and anything you need, it’s yours.”

Larabee looked at Tanner, he had a crossbow, clothes and skis. He looked back at Travis. “It’d save a lot of time to get some skis and a litter right here. My stuff’s down the hill.”

Travis pointed to the ski shop at the lodge. “My position will come in handy,” as he headed in that direction. 

“Can you use your position to clear most the people out of here. Don’t need the press trying to take pictures and put the operation in danger.” Larabee’s impression of the press was evident in his voice.

“As this states Governor, think I can arrange that.” Travis almost smiled.

Larabee replied with a straight face, “Thought’s that who you were.”

Travis shook his head a bit, then talked with the store owner and signaled to Chris to take what he needed. Larabee and Tanner collected first aid supplies and rope. Chris picked out skis, boots and pants. Tanner carried the supplies to his truck as Chris approached the Governor. “Get these people out of here as quick as you can. Have an ambulance/helicopter meet us at the bottom.” Chris turned away after Travis’ nod. He didn’t even explain their plan.

Chris got into Tanner’s truck and he took off down the road. He stopped at the first scenic turn-off. Vin reached in back and took out his crossbow. Not a store bought edition, but a specially constructed tool for his work. Chris looked on puzzled, but asked no questions. Vin’s binoculars had longitude and latitude readings and he set the crossbow accordingly. He set the remote and said to Chris, “let’s go pard.”

 

Vin had put the truck in drive as a green Park Ranger vehicle blocked them. Larabee calmly exited the truck.

Superintendent Lagos jumped out of his vehicle, his passenger, Travis opened the door to listen.

“What in the hell do you think you’re doing Larabee?” Lagos yelled.

“A rescue.”

“I’ve already deemed that it was too risky. You’re not going out there to make me look bad. You always think your way is the only way….well not here.” Lagos shouted even though Larabee was standing in front of him.

Larabee was pissed, and he was a very dangerous man when angered. He squinted his eyes and with a controlled voice, pointed out at the cliff. “That is a child out there, he will freeze by morning. There is no way I’m gonna leave him out there to die. Just move your ass aside and we’ll be on our way.”

In the truck, Travis smiled, in the other truck, Vin smiled. Outside, Lagos frowned. “You’re fired Larabee. You will no longer consult for the Park Service. Now get the hell off Park land.”

Larabee stood calmly, but his look was lethal. “As soon as I get that kid. The only way you’re gonna stop me is to shoot me.” With that Larabee went back to the passenger side of Tanner’s truck.

To Travis it looked like Lagos was considering just that, shooting Larabee. He intervened. “Back off Sam. Larabee goes.” Travis nodded to Larabee as the truck passed them.

\---------

They reached the top of the slope without conversation. Both men focused on the current situation. They put on their skis, their packs of equipment and Chris hooked the litter to his back. He looked over to Tanner with complete confidence. “Whenever you’re set.”

Tanner nodded once, rechecked their positioning and hit the remote button. Within seconds a quiet rumble started that quickly erupted into massive avalanche. The snow fell just where Tanner planned, and the rumble of snow cascaded down the mountainside. The two men placed their goggles over their eyes, nodded and rode the quiet aftermath of the snowslide. 

Both men were equally skilled in the art of riding the snow to where they wanted to go. The avalanche provided a table of snow to be deposited close enough to the cliff face that the two rescuers were able to reach the near freezing child with little difficulty. Vin thrust his pole into the ground to anchor himself. Chris clipped the rope to his body straps inched forward to the boy. Calling out to him, not expecting a response, but hoping for one anyway.

“Glad you guys could make it.” That was not what Chris Larabee expected to hear in a low, adult voice. “I’ve got a hold of the boy’s suit. He’s still alive.”

Chris said honestly, “Didn’t know anyone was out here with him.”

“Saw him go over. I’m a paramedic, had to do something. Couldn’t get him out, so I stayed. Nathan Jackson.” A smooth, black face looked around the boy and grinned. “Really am glad you guys chanced it.”

Chris returned the smile. “Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner’s just below. We only have the one litter, though.”

“No matter, have my skis here. I’ll just follow you all.”

Chris anchored the rope, and Vin joined them. They extracted the youth, wrapped him up in a wool blanket and strapped him into the litter. The two rescuers secured the litter between them, ready to head down. Chris looked to Nathan, “how good are you on skis?”

“Better than average.” Nathan replied.

“You willing to lead, give us a safe path?” Chris asked sincerely.

Without hesitation, “You bet.” Nathan turned, placed his goggles and headed down. With a nod at Vin, they followed together. Staying in sync with one another they managed the litter easily all the way to the bottom. 

Forty minutes later, they were loading the youth into the ambulance chopper, paramedics checking his vitals. Travis made room for the three men to enter the helicopter. They stored their gear and welcomed the warm interior. It was hard not to notice the two Secret Service men also seated inside. But the men didn’t ask, just rested their heads back. Travis leaned forward and spoke with Nathan, finding out where he came from, and shook his hand with heart felt thanks. 

“Men, I can’t express how grateful I am that at great risk you saved my god-son’s life. He would not of made it till tomorrow alive. I know that his grandfather will also wish to express his appreciation.”

Vin just put up his hand as if to say, no biggie. Chris using almost same gesture, said, “Not necessary. It was something that had to be done.”

“I don’t think the President will feel that way.” Travis smiled.

Nathan asked, “President of what?”

Travis grinned whole heartedly, “The United States, son.”

Three pair of eyes opened wide, and the Governor nodded.

Chris leaned back and thought ‘shit’ to himself. Aloud, “Still not necessary.” Vin grinned at Chris, liking him more and more.

Travis found himself liking Larabee, too, “You’ll find it hard to avoid.”

“Just prefer to avoid the press. They make too much out of everything.” Bitter memories crossing his face for a moment.

“Now that can be arranged.” Travis said resolutely.

\-----

**Two Weeks Later**

 

Chris Larabee walked up the stairs to the capitol building. Tugging a bit on his tie reminded him of how much he hated them. Now twice in two weeks he had to put one on. Meeting the President of the United States seemed to warrant it. Now, entering the Governor’s office, seemed appropriate also. He spoke his name to the man at the desk and he was ushered around to an almost invisible elevator. It was carded and opened and he stepped inside and rode up alone. When the door opened, Travis was waiting for him.

“Glad you could make it. Come on in here and sit down.” He ushered Chris into a room that looked just like a study in any home. He saw Chris’ look and commented, “This is my private study. A person needs someplace to go out of prying eyes. Can I get you some coffee?”

Chris waved it off, felt weird to have the Governor of Wyoming wait on you.

Travis smiled knowingly, “in here I have to do everything for myself. How you like it?” He poured two mugs of coffee. He pointed at the creamer, and Chris shook his head no. After handing Chris his coffee, Travis sat down in a chair opposite Chris. 

Chris took a sip of his coffee, enjoying the strong brew. He waited, Travis called him, and in his own time let him know why.

Travis picked up a folder, just taking a cursory look, he already knew the information contained in the sheets. “Navy SEAL during the Gulf War. Impressive record. Makes one proficient at a lot of things. See, you’re also a climber, rappel, kayak, skier and have done search and rescue work before. Also see you use your Masters in geology, consultant in avalanches and rockslides. But you just lost your contract with the National Park Service.”

“Only till the next time they need me.”

Travis smiled, “well, yes, most likely.” He sat back, stared at Chris, who was not unnerved by it at all. “Chris, how married are you to all that?” Indicating the folder.

“What are you asking?”

“Can you see yourself doing something else with those same talents?”

Chris unwilling to commit either way without more facts, just sat patiently.

Travis smiled inward, wouldn’t want to play poker with this man. “I have an opportunity for you…” still Chris waited, “I liked what you did there on the mountain. We have a lot of open country that’s not part of the National Park. A lot of people use that land and some need rescuing…. some of those don’t get the chance. What I want is to have a specialized team for search and rescue in the back country. Functioning as your own complete unit. The funding is private, whole different kettle of fish as far as rules and regs go.” He knew he had Chris’ attention.  
“I’m not talking just seasonal, this would be year round. You’d be working directly for the Governor’s office. Whatever equipment you need, we’ll get.”

Chris Larabee sat back in his seat. He was interested, but it didn’t show on his face. “Who’s we?”

“The President, he’s not using the country’s money. Only his personal moneys. He’s from Montana, he understands the importance of an effective crew, knows that could be the difference between life and death.”

“Who’s going to be on this team?” Larabee asked casually. 

Now Travis sat back, hope growing in his belly, “whomever you choose. Your call.” Travis couldn’t help himself, he smiled.

Chris sat pensively, mulling over the possibilities. “No interference on the choices?” Travis shook his head. “Where would we work from, home base?”

“About forty miles northwest of Casper, is a deserted inn. With some work could it be used as living quarters and station.” Travis waited now, knew he couldn’t push this man. He had plenty more information on this man. He knew if he could get him to undertake this project, it would have a solid chance.

“To put a team together, it would take some time. What time frame is at work here?” Chris wanted to do this, but he didn’t want to get caught up in some bureaucratic game. His poker face prevented the Governor from gauging the degree of interest.

“Can’t see this even being ready to launch for six months. But that will be your call. Chris, you will be in charge. I’m the figurehead where the buck stops. But I’m certainly not going to tell you how to do your job.” He tossed another manila folder on the table, “thought you might want to know something about that other man you worked with.”

Chris picked up the folder, he couldn’t help himself. He was interested in Vin Tanner, he’d left a strong impression for such a short stint together. He smiled faintly as he looked at his picture, experiencing again that feeling of connection. He read through his history. Orphaned early, but wasn’t allowed out for adoption. But he was fostered at the Cheyenne Reservation. Left when he was nineteen. Was a wild-catter in Texas for three years, before becoming an avalanche trigger. But it was some of the side notes that told more of the tale. Arrested for free climbing Mt. Rushmore, Chris almost laughed aloud. Seems he’d free climbed most of the significant points in the US. He’d even competed in the Alaskan dog-sled events.

Chris closed the folder, setting it down atop his folder. When he met the Governor’s eyes, there to be read, was a look of anticipation. He smiled as he said, “I’ll do it.”

Travis took a sigh of relief, then felt his own excitement growing. He extended his hand to Larabee, who accepted gladly. “I’ll put my plane at your disposal for the next few months.” Chris nodded his head gratefully. Travis smiled a bit as he asked, “You thinking of seeking out Vin Tanner?” 

Chris nodded. “Didn’t see a home address.”

Travis was pleased. “Just so happens…” he picked up the phone, saying into it. “Dorothy, would you send him back, thank you.” He replaced the receiver and faced Chris, “hedged my bet. I’ll go see to the plane.” He got up as the door opened and Vin Tanner walked in. He shook his hand as he exited his study.

Vin Tanner walked in slightly bewildered, he had been waiting about forty five minutes at the Governor’s request. He hadn’t a clue. What he did know was that he wanted to trade his beige slacks and a pale yellow shirt for jeans and a t-shirt. But he smiled as he saw Chris Larabee in the middle of the office with a matching smile on his face. Instead of shaking hands they both instinctively grasped forearms in greeting.

“So, what this? Another one of them thank yous?” Now hoping he wasn’t under dressed.

Chris indicated that he sit down, and he smiled as he began, “No, what I have in mind is a whole lot better.”

\-----------

Vin genuinely thanked the Governor as he preceded Chris out of the office. Chris shook Travis hand and with sincerity said, “thanks for this opportunity. I call with updates.”

Governor Travis looked sad for a moment then said to Chris, “no, thank you. I lost my son, grandson and daughter-in-law due to inadequate rescue and this is for them.” Chris shook his hand again, understanding the man’s grief. 

Chris looked over to the elevator and saw Vin leaning there, waiting for him. Vin then pushed the button and they both stepped in and headed down. Chris looked over some of the additional paperwork the Governor had given him and wasn’t all that surprised to see Nathan Jackson’s address included. He turned to Vin. “How about dinner in Atlanta?” Vin turned his head as if to say, why not, and smiled.

\-----

**Atlanta, Georgia**

 

The four car accident had three ambulances and one fire engine responding. The engine put out the car fire as the paramedics naturally formed a triage. Nathan Jackson immediately identified the two life threatening cases. Two units worked on the serious cases as the third unit took care of all the minor injuries and shock. Nathan set up the IV as his partner Rick manned the ambue bag. Getting their victim mobile, the wheeled him into the back, secured him and the driver took off for Atlanta General. Nathan thought to himself, as the pulled into the emergency bays, ‘this is the only part the TV show “ER” got right. Detailing the vital and condition of patient. As the doctors take over, the paramedics are relieved of their obligations. That was always the hardest part.

They replaced the used supplies and headed back to the station. Nathan and Rick were at the end of their shift and were restocking the vehicle. The next shift was already under foot and Nathan was looking forward to his days off.

“Mr. Jackson, I don’t know if you remember me….” Chris began as Nathan entered the living quarters.

Startled, Nathan looked up and smiled. “Then you must think I lead a real exciting life, if you think I could forget you two as we stood together talking with the President just two weeks ago.” Nathan grinned and it lit up his face. He put out his hand and grasped Chris Larabee’s and Vin Tanner’s hands. He turned to his partner and introduced them, adding, “these are the men I met the president with.”

Rick smiled and left to change. Nathan turned and asked, “What’s brings you two here, to Atlanta?”

Vin smiles mischievously, “Dinner.”

“Care to join us? I’d like to talk with you.” Chris asked on a serious note.

“Sure, let me change.” 

Several hours later, the three men sat drinking coffee, while Nathan pondered Chris offer.

Nathan looked at Chris Larabee quizzically, “you can set this team up however you want?” Larabee nodded. “Then, why me?” Nathan meant it.

“We have an opportunity to do something different. This team will not be run-of-the-mill, so none of it’s members can be.” Chris sat back and took a hard look at the man in front of him. “What I see is a hard workingman. On vacation, amid avalanche warnings, you put your life in danger in order to comfort a young man that would have died. That is an action of an exceptional individual, and that is exactly what I’m looking for.” Chris picked up his coffee. “How ‘bout it?”

Nathan thought on it for a few moments. He liked this man, a gift for leadership. An ability to communicate just what he wanted. And his own instincts told him to trust him. Nathan smiled, including Vin Tanner in it as he said, “Okay, I’ll do it.” Chris and Vin grinned back.  
\------

**Colorado**

 

Buck Wilmington loved the rapids, they were exhilarating each and every time. He’d have a new girl each and every trip. He was out here seven months a year and couldn’t imagine giving it up. One or two white water trips a week, a new group each time to share his stories with and Buck loved to talk. 

He had just finished the last drop, and the rest was a cake walk. Sandy, Buck’s girl of the week, sat herself real close and asked about the one story Buck never told. “Buck?”

“Yes, beautiful?”

“You loved being a SEAL, didn’t you?”

“You betcha.”

“Why you quit?”

Buck’s whole demeanor changed and a Buck she’d never seen sat beside her, a distant look on his face. “We’d just finished a mission, Chris, the team leader and my best friend, was planning on leaving straight away to see his family. Instead I convinced him to get them to meet us at a fancy place, my treat.” Buck grew silent and thoughtful. “His wife and son were on the way when they were hit by a drunk driver, both died instantly. My fault….I talked Chris into staying….” His voice trailed off. “Turned out that was our last mission. Chris was pretty broken up and I took my leave plus to get him through it.” 

Sandy patted him on the shoulder, sorry she asked. Buck got them back skillfully, but somberly. He headed to the mess for a beer. He thought he was seeing things, conjuring up an image that he had just talked about. But sure enough, as he lived and breathed, Chris Larabee stood talking to his business partner.

Buck went straight to him. “Why you ol war dog. How in the hell are you?” Buck exclaimed and he drew him into a big bear hug.

Chris smiled at his oldest friend, whispered in his ear, “Ya hang on any longer, folks’ll talk.” But he hugged him back before letting go. As Buck drew back, Chris introduced Vin, “Buck Wilmington, Vin Tanner.” The two men checked each other out as they shook hands.

Before Buck could get started reminiscing, Chris asked, “Got some time to hear an idea?”

Buck grabbed a couple more beers and led them to his cabin. “What you got yerself into now?” Hoping Chris was okay, he hadn’t seen him in a while.

Chris smiled at his old friend, “I’m putting together a unique search and rescue team, could use your talents. Interested?”

Buck Wilmington sat, staring at his best friend, the smile on his face masking all his thoughts. ‘Lordy, after six years, Chris is asking me to work with him again.’ Buck didn’t think he could pass on the chance to work with his old friend again. He didn’t want to look as though he was jumping at it. “Any females where we’re going?”

Chris smiled, recognizing what he was doing. “Hell, Buck, your antenna will find em, no matter where we end up.” Thinking of several missions. “Home base is gonna be Wyoming, probably get pulled into Montana too.”

Buck looked at Vin, he could tell by their relaxed postures that they had made some kind of connection. He was relieved that Chris had healed enough to be part of the living again. He looked his old friend in the eye. “I’m there.”

Chris grinned. “Good. How long will you be tied up here?”

“Two weeks, need to break in another guide.”

“Okay, you’ll fly into Casper. Here’s my cell and email. Let me know exacts and I’ll pick you up.”

“Two weeks, pard!” Buck shook hands with Chris and Vin, smiling.

\------ 

On the flight back to Wyoming, Vin smiled to himself. Puzzling on his feeling of having found kin. He studied the man next to him. He could communicate well one minute, then not talk for hours. Oddly the silence was just as comfortable. His thoughts drifted to Buck, “Chris..”

Larabee looked up from the papers he’d been studying. Turned his head to face Vin.

“Nathan, I understand, watched him myself. So, why Wilmington?” Vin wanted to know something about the fellas he’d be working with.

Chris rested his head back against the rest. “Buck served in my SEAL unit. Behind that devil-may-care exterior is a reliable individual. He climbs, rappels, skis, and kayaks, but he excels in systems knots. You can trust your life to the systems he anchors.”

Vin nodded, then asked quietly, “Friend?”

“Yeah, long time.” Chris didn’t expand, but Vin could hear that their path had contained sorrow.

“So, can this fancy plane swing by Texas, get my stuff?” Vin asked with a mischievous smile.

Chris raised his brows and answered with a smile. “Think that can be arranged.”

\-----

Chris ordered the lumber and other supplies for converting the inn into living quarters. As he had to wait for the order, he put the time to good use and accompanied Vin to Texas. Vin didn’t have much stuff, having lived a vagabond lifestyle for so long. Oddly though to Chris, it seemed Vin didn’t have a lot folks to say goodbye to. Vin’s landlady and the kids of the rundown neighborhood though, apparently would miss him a great deal. 

As Vin went upstairs to collect the last of his belongings, Marguerite spoke to Chris quietly, “that man has a good heart. He will be missed.” She looked at the tall man whose dark clothes contrasted well with his light hair. She made direct eye contact. “You take care of him, he is a special one.”

On some gut level, Chris understood what she meant, he nodded. “I know.”

Marguerite heard what she needed in his voice and knew that her Vin had found a kindred spirit. She smiled at the dark clad man, then hugged him, silently thanking him.

Vin hugged her goodbye and kissed the top of her head. “Thank you.”

She smiled at him and cupped his cheek as she told him, “Keep in touch, me hijo.” Vin nodded. She watched as he got into the truck with the tall man and as he waved bye, she knew she watched  
him ride off to his destiny.

\-------

**San Diego, California**

 

Josiah Sanchez pushed the smaller cargo plane fully into the hanger before he anchored it. Glad this stint was over. For two weeks he helped out a buddy so he could honeymoon with his new wife. Tomorrow he had mineral report to give, then two weeks for himself. He could almost taste it.

Over the hanger intercom, “Josiah Sanchez, please check in at hanger office. Josiah Sanchez, check in at the hanger office please.”

He wrapped up what he was doing and walked over to the hanger office. Inside he boomed, “Well, Babs, whatcha need?”

She smiled up to the large man, then pointed to the three men standing by the windows. “They asked to see you. Been waiting for an hour and a half.” She shrugged as she smiled again.

Josiah walked over to the three men that turned around at his approach. The black man seemed familiar to him, but he recognized the tall, lanky, blonde man. Chris Larabee. SEAL 7 team leader. He saved many a life during the Gulf War, coulda used him in Nam. “Mr. Larabee, nice to see you again. How can I be of service?”

Chris said with a sly smile, “There is definitely something you could do for us. This is Nathan Jackson, and Vin Tanner.”

Josiah took Nathan’s hand as he said, “I remember, meatball surgery. You were with a MASH unit. I flew many a wounded your way.” He then shook Vin’s hand, “nice to meet you.”

Nathan smiled at Josiah, “now don’t be selling yourself short. You flew in wounded under some extremely harrowing circumstances.”

Chris said to Josiah, “Care to join us for dinner. We’re still on Mountain Time and we’re hungry.”

Josiah nodded, “Sounds good to me any time. What kind of food you interested in?”

“Eatable. I’m starved.” Vin said first.

“All that junk food Vin, keep telling you.” Nathan joked. In the two weeks that they’d been together, Nathan had been teasing Vin on his eating habits. 

Vin always responded in kind, “Hell Nathan, I ain’t no rabbit.”

Josiah smiled at the banter and decided on a seafood place. 

After the meal and general catching up, Josiah waited for the real reason that brought Chris Larabee his way.

Chris could tell Josiah was ready and explained to him what he was trying to put together. “Your name was the first that popped into my head. We need helicopter and small craft pilot. You’re also a geologist and I know you ski and climb.”

“I’m also forty nine years old. Why do you want to saddle yourself with an old man?”

Chris looked at the man and answered honestly, “I know men half your age that can’t do one forth of the things you can. You’ve had battle experience, so you’ve seen some gruesome things. Search and rescue is not for the faint of heart. Your experience can only help the team. I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t believe that.”

Josiah was surprised. He’d heard the Larabee stories, but he’d based his opinion on his actual contact with the man. The stories centered on his innate gift at picking the right man for each job. Josiah was flattered. His quiet air of authority sat about, but that wasn’t what he was about. Josiah believed he could work for this man. 

“Well, thank you. I’m in.” He shook Larabee’s hand. Remarkable, he thought to himself, another career change. He smiled. “What are the living arrangements?”

“An inn is being remodeled. It will have eight individual living units. One of those will be the office. Since we’re living out in the middle of nowhere together, each person should have their own place, a two-bedroom apartment, kitchen livingroom, bath. We’re making do right now, but at least we have the weather for it.” He gave Josiah his cell number and email. 

“I’ll fly in myself. Do you have a chopper pad?” Josiah asked.

Chris wrote the GPS coordinates after his email and smiled as he handed it to Josiah. “Glad to have you with us.”

\-----

**Wyoming**

 

Their office was packed to the max. The new equipment, medical and office supplies were coming in steadily. Just as the Governor promised, they weren’t skimping on quality. Chris was pleased. The men seemed to get along well together and he was hoping that the next addition would work as well.

They seemed to be taking all their evening meals together and this evening wasn’t any different. So after a meal of pizza and beer, Chris brought up the subject, “I’ve found another individual that I plan to add. I’ve had to wait till this week.” The eyebrows raised the question and Chris explained, “He’s just graduated from University of Michigan.” He waited and wasn’t disappointed.

“A kid, why in the hell do we need some snot nose kid. Chris, what can he add, he hasn’t even lived yet.” Buck just couldn’t believe it. He was about to start up again when Chris put up his hand.

“He’s an Olympic skier, anyone remember the last winter Olympics?” Buck and Vin shook their heads. Nathan tried to remember, couldn’t come up with anything and shook his head. Josiah had a faint memory and was working it. “Here is a tape of his final event. He was the favorite for the gold….just watch.” Chris put in the video tape.

The tape wasn’t the copy that was live on TV, this was shot from a different angle. This view allowed for seeing the event running next to this one concurrently. The skier in the far event took off, but the camera was on the skier for the near event. They could hear the announcers in many languages, but the five men had their eyes on the young man at the gate. He was off, he was rounding flags and was posting a good time when on the far event one could see that skier get into trouble and careen off the side and was sliding out of control toward the edge. The skier in the near event saw this and instead of finishing his event he jumped the rope and placed his body in front of the out of control skier, preventing his fall off the edge. The camera zoomed up on the face and as he put his hand down to help the fallen skier, he was smiling, and nodding. The tape now changed to an interview done later that day. The reporter asked, “JD, are you now regretting your action, you had the gold after you rounded that first flag. Now you’re out.”

JD pushed at his hair as it fell in his face, but his voice was strong. “No I don’t, that Swiss skier would have been seriously hurt, and no one else would have been able to reach him in time. I made the right decision, and I’d do it again.”

“But JD, you could have gone home a winner?” The reporter insisted.

“If taking home a gold medal is more important than a human life, I don’t want to be that kind of winner.” The expression on his face left little room for doubt as to his opinion of the reporter in front of him. The tape ended.

Josiah smiled, “I remember that interview. Was proud to an American at the moment.”

Chris looked at the others, Vin was smiling and so was Nathan. Chris settled his gaze on Buck. He was serious. “What ya waiting for Chris?” Chris smiled.

\-------

**Vienna, Austria**

 

JD Dunne was sitting by the fire at the ski chalet. This was a great graduation gift, and such a surprise. He just wished his mom had lived to see him finish college. That was her only wish, but she had supported his dream of the Olympics, and she had been proud of him. He looked into the fire and thought, ‘I did it mom!’ He curled his dark brown hair behind his ear, it almost touched his collar, but he liked it. His mom would probably have told him he needed a hair cut. That made JD smile.

JD didn’t take real notice as two men sat opposite him. People came and went all day and all night and he wasn’t looking for conversation. So he was a bit startled as he was addressed by name.

“Mr. Dunne?” JD looked up and nodded. “Mr. Dunne…”

JD interrupted, “JD please.” It felt weird to have older people call him mister.

Chris smiled. “Okay,…JD, my name is Chris Larabee and this is Vin Tanner. I was curious, do you have career plans now that you’ve finished college?”

JD looked at the man, he sure didn’t seem like a reporter. But it was just the way he sat there, quiet, intent, JD felt like answering him. He told him the truth. “I don’t really know. I love skiing, but that’s not a career.”

The man with the long wavy hair asked, “What ya study?” His blue eyes twinkled, and JD felt relaxed around him.

“Natural Resources. It was as close to nature that I could get.” JD shrugged, hoping they’d understand. The blue eyes smiled at him in complete understanding.

The gentle but commanding man asked him, “JD, outdoor work would appeal to you?” JD nodded emphatically. Chris smiled at the youth, “how about search and rescue work, in Wyoming?”

JD turned his head, not quite understanding. “What are you asking?”

Vin answered him with a smile in his voice, “Do you want a job on our search and rescue team in Wyoming?”

JD’s mouth dropped open and his eyes went as wide as they go.

Both Vin and Chris nodded. JD smiled with his whole body and nodded to them.

\-----------

As JD still had four days left of his gift, and Chris wanted to bring JD back with them, he and Vin decided that they would stay and spend a few days skiing. JD and Vin rode in the lift in front of Chris. He knew as he watched JD jump off the lift and ride down the slope that he was looking at someone at one with his craft. His lines and form would have won him that gold medal. Chris hoped that JD was truly okay with his choices. Chris then watched Vin lunch himself, and it was like watching music. His fluid motion was breathtaking and Chris marveled that the sweeping motion virtually showed no marks on the snow as though he rarely touch it. He was glad there was no one to watch him go down. 

JD had them trying snowboarding next, and Vin ate it up. JD got Vin up to the jumps by mid-day and they would throw snow balls at Chris as they passed him. Chris growled outwardly, but inwardly was pleased that JD would join the group with already shared experiences.

\--------

On their last full day in the Austrian Alps they climbed a short peak. For Vin it was like looking out over the world. The freedom, beauty and that feeling that he was connected to nature was humming through him. He turned to smile at his companions. Chris and JD flanked him over looking the world. 

On the rough face of the peak they were surprised as a face peaked over. The man then climbed up on top. He had a rope about his waist but no other climbing equipment. Vin watch intently as he too loved to free climb.

The chestnut haired man turned as if feeling the scrutiny and flashed them a smile, his gold tooth sparkling as the sunlight hit it. He said aloud, “good day gentlemen. Is it not a most engaging view?” The Southern accent should have seem out of place on an Austrian peak, but the mischievous look in the emerald green eyes seem to put that aside.

“It sure is!” JD answered the man and returned his smile. 

Vin was about to start a discussion on free climbing when they all head the child’s cry. Four men started looking over the edges to locate the cry. On his belly Vin peered over a steep dropoff. “Over here, looks like two kids. Can’t reach em.” As the other three men came up beside him, Vin said to the kids, “Hello, can you hear me?”

“Il y a quelqu' un , au secours !,” a frightened voice called out.

“That’s French,” the Southern man recognized. “Allow me.” He knelt down, looking over and said, “Hey, ça va aller” He sat up and untied the rope from his waist and tied it around one foot and handed the other end to Vin. “Lower me down then you can pull them up, then hopefully me. I told her it’d be okay.” With that the green eyed man went over the side head first. 

Chris and JD came over and helped Vin with the rope. Chris thought the man was nuts, but this wasn’t the time to get into it. They could hear him talking.

“C' est très bien, ça va aller. That’s a good girl.” He was speaking both languages, partly for himself too. “Okay, prends ma main.” After he righted himself he put his hand out to her. “Okay, prends ma main, prends ma main, accroche-toi bien. C' est très bien.” Holding her close he untied the rope from his foot and put it around her waist. He looked the little girl in the eye as he said, “tu es très courageuse.” She hugged him for calling her brave, and he hugged back. “Ton frère maintenant.” She nodded as he called the boy her brother. The little boy copied the girl and reached out for the strong man. Holding the boy, he called above to the others, “Pull her up.” Her eyes panicked as she was lifted away, but the Southern man continued to say to her, “Ca va aller. It’s okay.”

Vin grabbed the little girl as Chris and JD worked the rope. Vin held her as Chris untied the rope and lowered it again.

The Southern man tied it around the little boy’s waist and called up, “he’s ready. Ca va aller,” he told the boy, and the boy waved as he was raised. JD reached out and grabbed the boy. Then the two children reached for each other. 

Chris was about to throw the rope over again when he heard, “Grab on to my hand.” The man had free climbed almost to the top. Chris reached out for one hand as Vin was going for the other and they pulled him up. After he was seated the two children ran over to him and buried their heads in his chest. He murmured to them as he patted their backs.

Someone must have spotted what they were doing, for they were invaded by many people coming to aid them. The children’s parents were in the group for as they heard their names being called they ran to them. They thanked the men in many languages and left them alone on their peak once more.

Chris turned to the man and growled, “What in the hell did you think you were doing? That was risky and dangerous.” 

The self possessed man turned to the ranting man and replied calmly, “Rescuing the children, obviously, Mr…..?”

“Larabee, Chris Larabee. That risk was foolish, we could have had help up here quick.”

“Mr. Larabee, they appeared tired and I feared that the girl was about to lose her grip.”

Vin put his hand out as he introduced himself, “Vin Tanner.”

“Ezra Standish.” He gave his name as he accepted the hand shake.

JD looked star struck. “That was awesome. They’re part of a search and rescue team back home.” JD pointed to Vin and Chris. Then added, “I’m JD Dunne.”

Ezra smiled at them. “Ah that’s why the names we’re familiar, you saved the President’s grandson last winter. Made a big splash here. Why don’t we go on down to the lodge and I’ll buy you all a drink.”

Chris could tell that both Vin and JD wanted to, so he reluctantly nodded and they left the top of the world behind as they headed back down the mountain. Vin hiked next to Ezra, comparing different free climbing techniques. On the trip back Chris heard them comparing skiing, snowboarding, kayaking, mountain biking. Vin squeaked when they both discovered that they dog-sledded. But Ezra had him beat as he sky dived and bungee jumped regularly.

JD whispered up to Chris as he too was overhearing the conversation, “Standish….he was one of the first to bungee jump, they credited Baldwin, but the scuttle was that Standish was first. Wow I can’t believe we all met up here.”

Chris was thinking to himself that Ezra was involved in a lot of high risk activities.

They went into the bar at the lodge and sat near the window. Chris watched as Vin and JD chatted with Ezra Standish. JD talked without reservation as though they were old friends. Vin talked about all the sporting activities, but shared nothing more about himself. Ezra wasn’t much different than Vin. He shared nothing personal, and actually took it a step further, he shared nothing with his expressions. He hid behind a mask that the world top poker players would envy. 

Standish occasionally stole a glance at the man watching him intently. Ezra was surprised at his reaction to Mr. Larabee, for he had met very few men in his lifetime that had warranted the need of spending any more time than necessary with them. Inviting these men for a drink was a surprise even to himself. 

JD was barely ten years his junior and full of enthusiasm, Ezra didn’t think he’d ever had that much enthusiasm for anything. It was almost exhausting. Vin was different, his lean frame and gorgeous hair had probably misled many, but the steely glint in his eyes, bode ill for any that crossed him. He had the air about him that he had already survived hell, so tread carefully.

Chris continued to watch, he’d never been into social chit-chat. He found himself pleased, though, at how both Vin and Ezra treated JD. Despite his youth, they listened intently and let him share his stories. Ezra, himself was hard to get a bead on. Chris had always found that he could sum up most people in a very short time. Standish fell into the uncommon category of needing a second look. He was obviously reckless, but he wasn’t stupid. His clothes spoke of money, and he obviously had education, but something was alluding him. He spoke for the first time since sitting down. “Standish, from some of the remarks the locals made, this wasn’t your first rescue. Why’d you do it?”

Standish turned his head and met the direct stare of hazel eyes. While the gaze was not wholly antagonistic, skepticism lurked behind the hooded expression. Ezra felt that while the question appeared innocent, the answer was important to dark dressed man across from him. “They were children, I had the skills, I couldn’t take the chance that someone else would be too late.”

“Do you approach all rescues with reckless abandon?” Chris asked.

“I knew what I was doing, so it wasn’t reckless.” Ezra answered a little too pat. Not wanting to explore his own actions any further. 

Chris Larabee wasn’t sure he even liked this man, but his gut instinct was shouting at him. He wanted to argue with himself, but he’d learned during the war, his gut wasn’t oft wrong. “What plans do you have for the immediate future?”

Ezra was startled, this was not the sort of question he had expected from this man, but his expression did not show this. “Competitions.”

“Have you ever thought to putting those skills to beneficial use?” Chris saw the slight turn of Standish’s head and outlined the plan of his upcoming team. 

“Why me?”

“You have some most unusual skills. This will be an unusual team.” Chris didn’t wish to explore any of the other thoughts that were hovering without form.

“I don’t know.”

Chris stood and removed a card form his wallet, he handed it to Ezra. “We leave tomorrow.” No smile, no good bye, Chris just turned and left the bar.

Vin stood saying, “We’re with him.” He put his hand out to Ezra, who accepted it and met the enigmatic blue eyes, that conveyed all and nothing with a glance.

JD looked after the retreating back of Vin and said to Ezra, “sure be great if you’d join up too.” He just waved good bye as he hurried after Vin. Ezra continued to sit there, thinking.

\-----

Chris and Vin had already loaded their belongings into the van that was taking them to the airport. It was taking JD a bit longer, he had all his equipment to load also. The driver had just finished cramming all the luggage in back, when one more bag was added. He grunted and then closed the back door. Ezra Standish stood there. 

JD smiled and said, “Cool.”

Chris nodded to him as though he had expected him. Vin nodded also, but added a welcoming smile. Ezra was relieved, no questions why. No big fanfare. This might work.

They four entered the van and headed for the airport. It wasn’t a silent trip as JD chatted the entire way. Chris smiled internally as he closed his eyes. The team was complete.

\-------

**Cheyenne, Wyoming**

 

Chris knew they were ready. All the equipment for summer and fall were housed and ready for action. Their apartments were completed. A little different than the Governor planned, but better for the occupants. Instead of having some live on the top floor and some on the bottom, Chris convinced the contractor to remodel them so each man would have a two story place to themselves. Each dwelling had their own entrance, each deserved to have their own space without everyone monitoring their movements.

Chris walked into the Governor’s office and smiled at Dorothy. She signaled that the Governor was waiting for him. He entered the office that had started the project six months ago.

The Governor stood at the window and turned at Chris’ entrance, “Chris, I know I said I wouldn’t interfere with your choices….but what in the hell were you thinking on this one?” Travis threw the manila folder at Chris.

Chris already knew that he would find Standish’s picture and info as he calmly opened the folder. He looked at what the Governor’s people had gathered. The picture showed a charming rouge. The green eyes divulged exactly what the risk taker wanted divulged, nothing.

He read the bio. He had a mother living, father: whereabouts unknown. He had attended a multitude of boarding schools. Apparently never spent a holiday at home. Actually it was hard to ascertain if there was a “home” port at all. His mother apparently married frequently and moved a lot. He graduated from Oxford, major unknown. Spoke several languages, including French, Spanish, German, some Chinese and even Sign Language.

He was considered a K5 climber, excelled at skiing, snowboarding, bobsledding, snowmobiling, mountain biking, bungee jumping, skydiving, kayaking, rappelling. Proficient at shooting, computers, poker, scuba diving. Extreme spot participant. ‘Boring man,’ Chris thought to himself.

Kicked off six different extreme sport teams. They cited, unable to work with a group. Also had attitude problems with authority figures.

He had several minor gambling arrests. One arrest for free climbing the Eiffel Tower. Chris smiled at that one.

Chris took his time, then looked up at the Governor. “What’s the problem?”

Travis was astonished. “Chris that man has been kicked off six teams. How do you expect him to work on yours?”

“Different group, different situation.”

Travis shook his head. “He’s going to cause problems, and you’ll have wasted all the time on him.”

Chris pinned the Governor with his steely stare. “My gut tells me different.”

Travis shook his head again, but this time with resignation. “Okay Chris, this is your team.” Then with a different tone. “You set to start?”

Chris stood as he nodded. “Yup. Two days. July 1st.”

\----

**Search and Rescue Station 7, Wyoming**

 

Search and Rescue - team 7 was ready and open for business, but in this business, one doesn’t hope for work. Their first day came and went. Buck and Nathan decided to make the helipad work as a basketball court. They added more concrete, a pole and hoop and began painting the necessary lines. Finally all they had to wait for was the concrete to solidify around the pole and it was ready.

Buck and Nathan would have to wait as a call came in. There was an arson fire. The Forest Service was dealing with fire, but there were trapped hikers that Team 7 had to rescue. Josiah and JD took off in the helicopter, as the other five took three trucks. 

Josiah radioed their position as soon as he sighted them. “Wind has the smoke blowing this way, so an air pick up is not possible. Two are over the edge, one is on top. Fire is shifting some, water crews are returning, leaving this immediate air space.”

They passed the fire camp as they made their way to the ridge line. Ezra rode with Nathan and kept his eyes locked on the fire. Vin and Buck arrived first and Buck looked over the side deciding on what rope system to use. 

Vin stopped to check on the hiker. He signaled Nathan over immediately, “broken leg.” Warning Nathan what first aid supplies he’d be needing. Vin talked with the woman until Nathan knelt beside her.

Chris and Vin put on their rigs, setting up their tender lines that they would attach to Buck’s rope system. They set up the safety belays for the litter. Buck put on his rig and attached them all to the Z pulley system he set up and anchored, then the three went over. 

Nathan had Ezra help him move the women to the truck and lay her in the back, telling Chris he had to get to the fire camp. He signaled that her femur was at risk, so the victim wouldn’t know. Ezra sat with her as Nathan drove as fast as he could back to the fire camp. 

The flames were drawing closer and Ezra was becoming increasingly agitated. Nathan was too absorbed to take note of this. Chris radioed that they needed assistance ASAP, so it was up to Ezra to get back up the hill. Only problem for Ezra was that he would have to drive through the flame to do this. He was back out on the road and couldn’t force himself to get that near the fire. Sweating profusely, Ezra tried to reason with himself, but his fear was deep rooted and he turned and drove away from the fire. As he got a reasonable distance away, common sense and clear reasoning took over and he knew that his fellow workers could die out there, these people trusted him despite his lack of successful team history. Without further dwelling he turned his truck around and floored it for the ridge. He actually closed his eyes as he traveled through the fire, stopping only as he heard the ground change. He found himself close to the edge. Working solely on autopilot, Ezra went to the haul line and started the back hitching to pull the others up. It had got stuck with debris that the smoke and wind were swirling around. The fire licked at his feet as he used his whole boy to help the pulley system bring up the five people. 

Buck was first over the ridge, and the two of them brought up the litter as Vin helped the other hiker and Chris brought up the rear. They had to deal with getting through the fire first. 

Ezra, by this point was nearly catatonic, Vin pushed him to his vehicle and forced him into the seat. Chris and Buck each took a hiker and headed for the fire camp. They pushed through the fire, and Chris was glad of the fire retardant paint on the brand new trucks. Vin noticed the muffled screams that Ezra held in as they passed through the wall of flame.

At the fire camp, they found Nathan and he assisted the two additional hikers. Air medics were waiting to transport all three to Casper. Vin signaled Nathan over to the truck. Just pointing at Ezra. 

Nathan checked him over. “Massive shock. What happened?”

“Don’t know. Chris is pissed. Josiah radioed that Ezra took off the opposite way, before eventually returning to save us.” Vin shrugged.

“I’ll keep him here with me and we’ll return after I make sure there are no other injuries to tend.”

Vin nodded and headed back over to Chris and Buck. They all headed back to the station.

Nathan kept putting smelling salts under Ezra’s nose, till finally a hand grabbed his arm, saying, “Enough.” Nathan looked into his eyes and nodded. Ezra sat there saying nothing else.

Two hours later Nathan told Ezra that they were heading back. Ezra asked one question, “Where’s the fire now?”

“Burned itself out here, but jumped the ridge line east of here when the winds shifted again.” Nathan answered without great thought as to why the question was asked.

Ezra rode the rest of the way in silence, knowing this was his last ride here. Back at the station, he went to his locker first to clear out the personal gear. He’d have to wait till tomorrow to move out his other stuff. So intent on leaving the locker clean he didn’t hear the footsteps coming up until they stopped directly behind him. He froze in his spot. 

He knew it was Chris Larabee before he spoke in a granite voice, “In words you’ll understand, Mr. Standish, you ever run out on me again, and you’ll rue the day.” Ezra spun around, green eyes connected with hazel and the green immediately fell to the floor and he nodded his understanding.

Chris nodded once and left the way he came. Ezra sank to the bench, shocked, this man, the team leader, was giving him a second chance. No one had ever given him a second chance. No one. Ever. A feeling strange to Ezra invaded his system, he didn’t know what it was, but he vowed to himself that he would not let that man down again. 

Ezra put his stuff back into his locker. He walked outside and into his dwelling. He pulled a beer out of the fridge and sat across from the fireplace and watched the non-existent fire as he downed his drink.

In the main office, JD was busy on the computer. Using all his skills, accessed files and places that he wasn’t legally allowed. Leaving an untraceable trail he finally gained the information he was seeking. He printed a hard copy. 

As it was finished , Vin came in. “What ya doing there?”

“Look Vin, this is on Ezra, look at this.” Holding out the printed copy to him. 

Vin took it and skimmed over it. He looked at JD seriously. “One, this is nobody’s business but Ezra’s. You shouldn’t go poking into other’s lives like this. We all want our privacy. Two, tell no one about this. I’ll give this to Chris. You, don’t talk about this to anyone, okay?” Vin was angry at JD for this internet spying.

With big deer eyes, JD looked at Vin, “I was only trying to help Ezra. I like him, I didn’t want Chris to fire him.” JD looked repentant as he moved about restlessly.

Vin took a bit of pity on him. “Okay, your heart’s in the right place, but don’t do it again.” JD nodded.

Vin walked out with the sheet and headed Chris’ office in the back. He knocked on the door and went in, hearing Chris’ enter.

Saying nothing, he handed Chris the printout and sat and waited as he read it.

Chris looked at it and his features tightened as he read the name at the top. Ezra Standish. He looked up at Vin, who only indicated to read it. Chris looked at it more thoroughly and wondered where Vin got the information. Very restricted. 

He scanned through the school stuff that he already knew about. But he stopped at the mention of fire at one of his boy’s boarding school. Ezra was nine, evidently he was being punished, the headmaster locked him in a basement. Forgot about him. That same afternoon the school caught on fire and the entire campus was evacuated. It wasn’t until the English teacher asked about Ezra, that the headmaster realized that Ezra was still locked up in the basement. When the firefighters arrived, half the basement was already in flames and Ezra was curled up in a corner, down with smoke inhalation. Traumatized, Ezra spent a month in the hospital. As a side note, Chris read that Ezra’s mom slept with the headmaster so’s to keep Ezra in that school till the years end. Chris couldn’t believe that Ezra, the little boy had to go back to the same school after that.

Chris looked up at Vin, Vin nodded, saying only, “He drove through it and worked close to it to save us.” Chris nodded. “This is private. Shouldn’t talk about it. Already told JD.” 

Chris nodded in agreement, thinking to himself that Vin had big privacy issues himself.

\----

Buck and Ezra headed out for the climbing rocks. Buck wanted to learn some K4 climbing techniques, and Ezra was impressive to watch climb. Vin was equal, but Vin didn’t teach as well. He got tongue tied a lot.

“Mr. Wilmington, how many carabiners do you have on your person?” Ezra asked as they readied themselves for the climb.

“Ez, can’t you just call me Buck out here?” Buck looked down, then answered the question. “Six.”

“First names presumes a friendship.” Ezra answered simply.

“We’re friends, Ezra.” Buck told him. Buck stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Ezra.

Ezra could see out of the corner of his eye that Buck was looking at him, waiting for an answer. Ezra sighed. “If you say so, M…Buck.”

Buck slapped him on the back as he said, “I do say so.”

“You start, show me what you do know,” Ezra asked of Buck. 

For the next hour Ezra worked with Buck, showing him tricks of locking the chocks and nuts in the rocks, how to test them before the real weight was put on them. Then Ezra chose a level three climb and the two worked together climbing the face. Buck improved greatly under Ezra’s tutoring. They made the top by noon. Seeking out a bit of shade, Buck took out the lunch he had carried with him. He had two bottles of water and two sandwiches. Ezra thanked him as he started right in.

After washing down the cookies that he shared from the bottom of his pack, Buck commented, “You play a mean game of poker there Ezra. How much you win last night?”

Ezra raised his eyebrows at the question, “enough to get me to play again.”

“Hell, Ezra that means that you plan on regularly cleaning us out?” Buck laughed as he asked.

“Should inspire you to play better.”

“Ezra, do you cheat?” Buck asked.

“Mr. Wilmington, did you see me cheat?” Buck shook his head. “Then it is very bad manners to ask such a question.

“Still didn’t answer my bad taste question.” Buck thought it was lots of fun teasing Ezra this way.

“You all are so bad at poker, I don’t have to cheat to win. I’d probably have to cheat to lose.” Buck’s coughing up his last swallow was reward enough for Ezra.

Standing up, Ezra gathered his ropes and set up the anchor for the trip down. “Shall we rappel down?”

Buck stood also and gathered up the remains of trash and put it in his pack. As Buck was on his way to join Ezra, they both heard a yell, “RIP.”

“Shit.” Ezra called out as he ran to the side from where the yell came. He looked over and could see a climber hanging, swinging back and forth.

Buck followed close behind, seeing Ezra survey the hurt climber, he yelled to the person below. “You have him on belay?”

The near hysterical cry answered, “I think so, he just told me to hold it. I don’t know what to do.”

Buck looked at Ezra, waiting for his report. Buck was completely willing to follow Ezra’s suggestion on how to handle this.

“Buck, you need to rappel down so you can aid the man’s decent. I’ll climb down to him and clip him on to my gear as a back up, in case it rips more.”

Buck anchored Ezra’s rig-plate, then his own. He was set to go down when Ezra’s, “Double shit.” halted him. Ezra grabbed his rope and practically hopped off the edge. He took an exceptionally long drop, so he could get under the falling climber, whose rig was ripping some more. He obviously hadn’t placed his chocks and locks well and they were pulling out of the rock and his rope was going with it. Ezra came up from behind the injured climber and let the climber’s body rest against his, removing the weight of his rope. Ezra then clipped the climber’s carabiner into his eight plate to prevent any further falling on his part. He looked below, and could see Buck reach the bottom. He waited as Buck took over for the female on belay. He used one of his spare carabiners and clipped it about both ropes and let it fall to the ground. That would bring his rope close to Buck and he would then use the stronger, more safely secured rope to guide the two of them down. 

Buck had already put in the call to Josiah for the chopper to pick them up. It landed in the clearing just as Ezra reached the ground with the injured man. Nathan was there to check him out and aid in loading him up. Both Buck and Ezra declined the trip back, they had their own vehicle out here. The female got in next to Josiah as Nathan stayed next to the injured man. They waved as they took off.

“Well thanks Ezra, that was a great lesson. What’ll ya set up for the next lesson?” Buck asked Ezra tongue in cheek.

Ezra merely lifted his eyebrow. “Guess you’ll just have to wait and see.” Then gave Buck a genuine smile that did reach his eyes. They headed back to station.

\-----

“Fullhouse. Yeah, I win.” JD was thrilled, he didn’t hide it.

Buck looked over to Ezra, who returned his stare with complete innocence. Buck grinned, but Ezra merely shook his head. He wasn’t about to give anything away.

Vin and Chris were trying to hide their smiles at JD’s exuberance. Nathan just grinned right with him, happy to see someone beat Ezra tonight.

“Say, Kid, don’t be spending your winnings all in one place.” Buck teased as JD was acting like he won a hundred dollars when actually it was only twenty five. 

JD just kept smiling and said, “let’s play again.” That did result in a few laughs and a cough.

Ezra was all set to deal out when their beepers went off and the phone rang. They waited as Larabee answered the call. “Okay, overdue hikers. The Basin. Got it.” He turned to the group, Josiah already had the map out. “Three males were trying for the Continental Divide Peak.”

Vin pointed to a point on the map near the peak. “Should check the Honeycombs, lots of hidy-holes.” 

“Get your gear, take an extra set of radio batteries. Josiah, you’ll drop Vin, Ezra and JD at the Honeycombs, Buck and I’ll work from the peak down. You and Nathan do the large sweeps with the inferred. Keep in radio contact. Ten minutes.”

No questions, the seven men left cards and money on the table. Their only thoughts were on the rescue going down. Eight minutes had all seven at the helicopter.

JD tried to keep his jaw from gaping too wide as he watched the landscape below him. He was surprised at how much he could see. With the moon and the chopper lights it was like a cloudy day. 

Josiah hovered at the base of the eroded sandstone. Vin turned on his headlamp and jumped the five foot drop to the ground. Ezra was right behind him and JD copied their movements and landed nicely beside them. They waved Josiah off. Chris came over the radio, “Names are Mike, David, and Jim. No more than thirty minutes between check-ins.” He waved down, making eye contact with Vin and again that silent connection communicated all.

Vin looked over at JD.“Head for that ridgeline, then you look down and guide us if you see something.”

JD looked at Vin carefully, checking to see if he was giving him some easy job cause he was the youngest. But Vin’s face looked earnest as he waited for confirmation that JD was on his way. JD nodded and headed up. Vin and Ezra just pointed to the side they were taking and began the frontal assault on the crevasse riddled sandstone hill. Calling out the hiker’s names as they worked their way up and across.

Chris and Buck jumped off at the peak. Chris went for the unofficial peak registrar. Most all peakers like to sign the peak booklets. “Their names are here, but not till four o’five. They got a real late start back.” Buck and Chris took off at a good clip down the trail. Buck passed on the news of the hikers.

JD was sure he was doing something simple and easy made up just for him. Buck was always treating him like a kid. Calling him that so much, that all the guys were doing it. But JD wasn’t so lost in his complaining thoughts to notice a funny light out of the corner of his eye. It kinda reminded him of a flickering candle. He called Vin.

Vin turned on his Halogen light so JD could follow his progress and he guided him to the flickering light. Ezra followed Vin’s light by sweeping across the huge holes recklessly. He caught up with Vin in a short time, Vin saw that he had run and took pause that Chris was right, he was reckless. The both yelled the names of the lost hikers, and were rewarded with an answer. Vin radioed that they’d found them and switched to JD so he could guide Josiah in. 

Ezra and Vin scrambled down into the Honeycomb, to the hikers. One hiker stood up and waved his hands at the approaching rescuers, “Yes, I was hoping you guys would come out to get us. Jim is hurt.”

Ezra reached down and focused his light on the fellow’s ankle. “Looks like a sprain. Land in one of the holes wrong?”

Jim, the injured party, nodded his head as he said sheepishly, “That’s exactly what happened, then it got dark and these goofs wouldn’t leave me.”

“Wise goofs.” Ezra returned in a charming manor. Vin continued to talk with JD and Josiah. So, Ezra continued talking with the young men. “What did use as your light source? That’s how you were located.”

The silent one spoke up, “Oh that was my idea, I held my Bic lighter inside the plastic bottle. I was hoping that it could be seen from further away.”

“Excellent idea, that is indeed how we located you. Our counterpart on the ridgeline saw it and guided us to you. You saved yourselves a whole night out here.” David beamed under Ezra’s praise. “Your names were found on the peaker’s booklet. This should make for a good tale of this adventure. With more tale to develop. You will be air lifted out to Casper. They’ll let you contact someone to come and pick you up from there.” Ezra knelt back down to Jim’s level. “You will go up on a litter, can’t take a chance on the outside possibility of a brake.” He then looked up at the other two. “You guys will climb the ladder up as the helicopter can not land here.” Three pair of eyes opened wide as they thought about it. Ezra grinned, “just think what a find ending this will make to this adventure. We will help you, it will be easy.”

Vin was in visual contact with Josiah and he was slowly lowering his machine as close as was safe. Nathan sent down the litter. Vin and Ezra secured Jim in it, as Vin gave Nathan the sign to begin lifting him up, Ezra gave Jim a thumbs-up. David and Mike watched as their friend was pulled inside the helicopter, both swallowing hard. Next, Nathan threw down the ladder. Vin and Ezra both grabbed a side and secured it steady to make assent easier. First David went up, and Mike followed. Then Nathan pulled up the ladder. Ezra looked at Vin quizzically. 

“Told Josiah to go get JD and let him get the heroes welcome. Told him to pick up Chris and Buck first, we could wait. He’ll come back for us after they drop the hikers off. Couldn’t get all us in at the same time anyway.” Vin smiled a bit devilishly.

“And what pray tell, do you have planned Mr. Tanner?” Ezra asked, not really put out, but not about to let on to this man that was how he felt.

“Let’s go sit up there, on the ridgeline.” With a nod, Ezra agreed with Vin’s suggestion.

They made their way up without words, and sat side by side. Vin took in a big breath, and Ezra wasn’t positive due to the light, but was sure the Vin was smiling at the night.

After about twenty minutes of a companionable silence, Vin said aloud, “Listen, you can hear the wind as it crosses the great divide. That wind has traveled more that you or I ever will.”

Ezra was surprised at the pensive thoughts Vin actually spoke aloud, without fear of ridicule, content with the night. He turned to look at Vin as he continued to worship the night.

“I see you sometimes Ezra, at night, late, same as me. Outside, soaking up the silence, the freedom of the open space. I figured you’d heard the wind too.”

Astonished at this side of the private man, Ezra answered with his heart. “The night is my companion, solitude my guide.”

Without turning Vin asked, “Ezra,…..why do ya take such reckless chances?”

Again, Ezra was startled by Vin. “I knew what I was doing, so it wasn’t reckless.” Using the same answer he had given Chris. Vin now turned and looked at Ezra, blue eyes looking into green as though trying to peel away the layers that practice kept hid. Vin kept Ezra pinned with those discerning blue eyes that seem to understand the riddle of the ages. What hell must have this young man have endured to produce such an old soul. Ezra couldn’t shake those images of hell, and answered honestly. “There has never been a single, solitary person that truly cared if I returned from any adventure I under took.” There was no self pity in his voice, only the echoes of what never was.

Softly, “You have friends now.”

“Friends are for people that don’t know how to be alone. I know how to be alone.”

“Ez, you try to stay aloof, but you have six people right now that really want to be your friend. And already do care if you return from an adventure.” Vin words were low, but Ezra heard them. Understand them, accept them, probably not, but Vin hoped he think on it.

Ezra concentrated on the wind as it rippled across his skin, asked his own question, surprising himself. “Vin, have you see hell?”

“Yes, Ezra, I have.” Vin answered solemnly. “Lived there for a while.” 

“How’d you get out?”

“Not sure, somedays I think I might still be there.” The truth of his answer hit a cord inside Ezra.

Ezra nodded into the night. “Yeah, trapped, never been sure escape was possible.”

Their silence was disturbed as they could hear the helicopter returning. Green and blue eyes met again for just an instance in the fabric of time, but for tonight, they both escaped their hell.

\-------

The phone rang and Ezra put his hand out for it without taking his head from the pillow. “What?”  
He growled into the phone, hoping the caller would just end without beginning. No such luck.

“Chicken?” Chris Larabee’s voice taunted over the line.

“Concerning?” Ezra asked as he sat up in bed.

“K5 climb, or maybe you don’t think you can keep up with an old man?” Chris quipped as he smiled into the phone. “Fifteen minutes.” The line went dead.

Ezra shook his head, but was up and in the shower within minutes. He dressed quickly, grabbing his climbing pack. He didn’t look at the clock, was afraid to. This group just didn’t appreciate the morning sleep in.

He drank down his orange juice as he headed for the station office. He was met by two ridiculously chipper faces for this early. “Obviously, this sleep thing is overrated.” Two pair of eyes just laughed at him. He was glad to see that Vin was joining them. Vin enjoyed the free climb, and Ezra felt sure that he would be able to get one in if Vin would agree. 

They climbed in the jeep and took off, Vin passed Ezra the coffee he’d poured for him. They drove off in a direction that Ezra hadn’t been in. 

Chris shared, “I’ve been checking out a few areas thought might give us a challenge.” Chris smiled to the rear view mirror at Ezra. Ezra grinned back, thinking to his wake up call.

Chris drove them forty five minutes into the hills. When they came upon the intended area, Vin and Ezra understood. Lots of overhangs and vertical faces. Vin and Ezra were grinning fools. Chris looked at the two fools and set down one rule. “No free climbing, till we’ve done our climb.” Felt like he was telling two kids they had to wait for dessert.

They gathered their gear and headed for the base. They set up a Dynamic Belay, as they all wanted to climb. If a fall did occur, the fall would be checked by a force that is small enough for the other climbers to withstand. Chris chose the first route, he placed his chocks and nuts, set his feet and worked his way up. Chris seemed to favor the shuffling method, Ezra figured it was because of his long legs that he could make it work. Ezra preferred the hop-step, added a little spice to the climb. Ezra and Chris both thought that Vin was Spiderman, Ezra checked Vin’s arm for the webbing. 

Using the tools and the jam holds they made it up and over the overhang. Three smiles indicated their level of satisfaction. Vin looked at Ezra as he said, “Not too bad for an old man.” Chris threw his water bottle at Vin.

They rappelled down and started all over again, with Ezra in the lead. He used an equally difficult route and tried to keep it interesting all the way up. Chris was pleased to see that Ezra truly knew his stuff and it wasn’t just all talk. This time when they reached the top, they rested a spell and Vin shared the apples he brought. They decided to race down. Chris called the start, Ezra took a long, dangerous drop and won easily. Chris and Vin tied.

“It’s a shame we didn’t wager a bet.” Ezra smirked.

“Easy to think of winning a bet after the fact.” Chris returned sardonically. Vin just pondered Ezra’s daring. 

Vin set the route for the next trip and he made it as hard as Chris or Ezra had ever done. He chose to traverse two overhangs, and forced them to use counterforce balance climbing. He figured chocks and nuts were a bit too easy. 

Ezra looked back at Chris. “You think he’s doing this on purpose.”

Chris looked up past Ezra to Vin as he answered, “Reckon so.” Vin just smiled down on both men. 

Vin went up over the edge and Ezra put his hand up to follow, but the edge broke off and Ezra fell backward. He forced himself away from Chris, so as not to hit him. Chris saw what Ezra was up to and Chris reached out and grabbed him, forcing Ezra to hit him and reduce the impact, and to make sure that they didn’t lose him all together. Chris held Ezra firmly against his chest till Vin could come down and help reset their balance.

Ezra said quietly, “Thank you, Mr. Larabee.”

Chris rumbled his answer, “Hell, invested to much time in ya to let you fall to your death now.”

Ezra wasn’t sure if he was teasing him or not.

Chris rappelled down and Vin threw down the rest of the ropes. He yelled down to Larabee, “Ez and I gonna get our dessert.” He grinned down at Chris. Chris didn’t think he’d made that comment aloud.

Vin and Ezra free climbed down, each using their own brands of techniques. Ezra seemed to be even more brazen than usual. Vin climbed closer to ask Ezra, “You bothered bout that close call?”

“Of course not, Mr. Tanner, life is too short for that.” Ezra replied.

“Seems like you’re trying to make yours shorter.” Vin stated softly. Ezra flashed Vin a grin. 

Chris just watched as the two kids scrambled down the mountainside. His beeper went off and he walked over to the jeep to use the phone. Vin and Ezra joined him and Chris told them that a family lost their campsite. “Josiah’s going up, while Buck and JD help out the campers.”

“Is that a common problem here abouts, campsites going missing?” Ezra asked with a serious face.

With an equally serious face, “Yes, but we try to keep it quiet.” Vin tried to muffle his laugh, but just couldn’t. Chris and Ezra joined him as they headed back to the station.

\------

The end of August brought some rain showers, and that put the whole area on flash flood alert. Josiah kept in close contact with the weather service. They got a mid morning call that a little girl, four years old had wandered off and was last seen in the Sweetwater River area. Chris went up with Josiah, Vin and Nathan in one truck, and Buck, Ezra and JD in another. 

The ground crews started at the camping area the child was lost from and worked from there. The camp was on the ridgeline and Vin decided to walk the route most likely taken. Nathan took off with him. Buck took the jeep up higher hoping to see her from above. 

Chris called in with a flood report. “The whole Pathfinder Refuge is saturated, and the Sweetwater was flooding. We haven’t seen the child yet.” Chris wasn’t in a good mood. He took each search personally if it was in his area.

Buck was looking down to the river below, “Ez, got her she’s walking along the river’s edge. Looks like she keeps trying to reach something. Shit, it’s a doll.”

“Probably why she’s wandered so far,” JD put in.

Ezra was fiddling with his ropes. “How much time before the water overtakes her?” JD radioed Chris.

“He says ten minutes.”

“I’m gonna bungee.” Ezra said, as though that was a practiced rescue procedure.

Buck looked at Ezra as though he had grown another head. “Ezra, that idea is crazy.”

“Buck, you want that little girl to die?”

“Hell no…… Ya know Ez, that rope’s used, don’t know if it can take a bungee jump, and you could easily slam against the ground, or careen into the side.” Buck couldn’t even believe that he was rationally speaking about this.

Ezra was grabbing his gear as he answered, “I wear a helmet.” He turned toward the Kid, “JD, exactly how high are we. Exactly?”

JD fiddled with GS-2000. “Four hundred twenty feet.”

Ezra was emphatic. “Exactly?”

JD recalibrated for extra fine tuning. “Five inches either way.”

Ezra nodded his thanks as he measured out the rope, tied the rest around the jeep wench and hooked himself in. He turned to Buck. “This is her only hope. The river will be up before the others get down there. Just watch the edge for me, rock might cut the rope.” 

Buck stood with his mouth open as Ezra took sight of the little girl below, looped his rope, and stood next to the jeep. Then running as fast as he could in the short area, he jumped over the edge and plunged down. Falling through the air, the rocks below looked as if they were rushing up to greet him. He missed the rocks by three inches, but grabbed the little girl as the rope swung him toward the mountain side. He controlled his spin and kept the little girl extended outward so she wouldn’t slam against the rocks. Her screams punctured the silence as Ezra slammed into the cliff, but he never lost his hold on the child.

Above, Buck told JD to start the wench. It began the slow process of gathering the rope and carrying Ezra and the child up. Buck watched the edge, the rope was stretched and frayed, but it held. He ran into a problem the last twenty feet, the weight of Ezra and the child caused the rope to grind in on the rocks. “JD, get over here, we have to hold the rope away from the rocks or we’ll lose em. Shit, Ezra just beat the water by sheer seconds.”

Chris and Josiah were in the helicopter, almost directly above when they saw Ezra run and jump over the side. Heart in his throat, Chris watched anxiously as Ezra scooped up the girl and crashed against the side. “Goddammed crazy man. Josiah, land us next to them.” Chris was pissed.

Vin and Nathan didn’t see a thing as they were on the trail looking for a way down to the river. JD radioed them and told them to return, “Ezra got the girl.”

Vin responded with, “Little young for him ain’t she?”

Josiah was just landing as he spoke to Chris. “Chris, I want you to calm down a minute. He’s reckless, yes, but only with himself. When he’s working with another, be it a team member, or a victim, he never puts their life in danger. Be fair, you can’t accuse him of that.”

“What about that damm fool stunt?” Chris growled.

“Child was dead either way, unless it worked. Man’s just a lucky shit.”

As Chris stepped out of the copter, he yelled for Ezra.

Ezra left the child with JD as he heeded Chris’ page. He approached Chris calmly, not knowing what to expect. He did not expect to be slammed up against the helicopter, feet not touching the ground. “What in the hell were you thinkin’. That was a fool stunt to pull.” 

Buck came up behind them. “Chris, he was already hurting from hitting the cliff.”

Chris pinned him with hazel eyes that promised pain if he did that again. He dropped him, turned and stomped away.

Ezra stood up with help from Buck. Then dusted himself off, more out of something to do with his shaking hands than out of necessity.

“Well, Ez, looks like ol Chris cares about you.” Buck imparted the news with a smile.

Ezra turned his shocked expression to Buck, “I would hate to see what incurring the wrath of Chris would produce.”

\-------

Summer was over and Chris knew that the team had worked successfully together over the last two and a half months. Buck had traveled to Casper for one weekend, and it had been Josiah that had gone in with him. Chris had kinda expected Ezra to pine for the bright lights, but it seemed he liked the solitude of the night instead. He and Vin had done several night hikes. Vin always seemed more alive any moment he was outdoors. Chris thought on their hike through the Honeycombs, never had he ever spent such a silent day where he felt they had communicated so much. JD and Nathan were eager to soak up everything.

While each member had their own apartment, they all seemed to gather for breakfast together. Dinner and the evenings were usually spent together. Poker and movies seemed to be the preferred method of entertainment. Chris hoped the winter would prove just as amicable. 

He wrote their numbers on the board, the Governor and the President had been pleased and approved additional moneys for the headset communication. Thirty seven rescues, one hundred ten lost people found. It felt good to be part of something like this.

A helicopter coming in had the seven outside awaiting the visitor.

As the man stepped out the National Park Service helicopter, Vin looked over at Chris and received a nod before the question, same yahoo from Yellowstone. 

Superintendent Lagos didn’t like for one moment that he had to ask for Larabee’s help, but the Governor demanded it, and Lagos knew he really did need the help. He was ushered into the station and JD offered him coffee. They sat down at the table and waited.

Lagos stared at the group before him and they all seemed to smack of Larabee’s arrogance, Lagos tried to put that aside as he started, “We’ve had a few problems this summer.”

“Read about that hiker’s death,” Buck commented aloud.

“Well, yes, ‘cept it was a murder.” Lagos confessed. He put his hands up to forestall questions, “let me lay it out for you. We’ve had three missing hiker-campers. One, we found dead, and called it an accident. Second one turned up last night. It was obvious that he had been beaten and tortured. The only commonality was The Beartooth Mountain Range. We need help without this becoming a media circus.”

At the seriousness of the situation the demeanor of the group changed. Josiah got out the maps, Nathan wheeled out the white board and had Lagos point out all know areas of the campers. Where they went missing, where the dead bodies were found. The coroner’s reports, FBI lab findings dirt samples, everything they had, Lagos shared. 

Buck looked over at Chris, meeting his eyes, he saw Navy SEAL Team Leader lurking there, Chris already had a plan. Chris gave Buck a slight nod. Then Chris turned his gaze to Josiah, who also recognized the look in Chris’ eye, and he gave a nod to Chris. Chris slowly moved his gaze and saw in Vin the same look that lurked in Buck’s. So Vin had been a player, he would know how to handle himself. The surprise was Ezra, the look he traded with Chris, had Chris convinced that Ezra had been involved before, so, there was five. They would pull it off.

“Lagos, give your radio frequency to Nathan, you will update him hourly.” When it looked as though Lagos was about to argue, Chris added, “You asked us for help, now let us!” Lagos agreed and wrote the frequency down and headed for his ride.

After Lagos had departed, Chris turned to JD and asked with deadly seriousness, “JD, are you as good on the computer as your file has implied?”

JD looked at Chris, intuitively understanding what was being asked, “Better. I can….hack in just about anywhere.” JD looked over at Vin, remembering his conversation with him.

“Okay,…..I know I can get access to satellite Intel, but it might take twenty four hours for authorization. I’ll set the process in motion, but I want you to access it now. Program the satellite to get pictures of this whole region.” Showing the grid he wanted photographed. “Doable?”

JD smiled a sly smile, “Cake walk.”

Buck laughed, “You sneak-thief, you’ve done that before, haven’t you?”

JD used an Ezra tried and true, he opened his eyes wide and looked innocent.

Chris relaxed and told him, “Get going.” He shifted gears, “Nathan, you’re base command. We’ll set up a relay, so you can communicate with us without ears. Also, take the National Park info, but release none back. Any pertinent information from JD, relay to us. Also I set a receiving station for a SEAL phone.”

Buck laughed again, “Yup, never leave home without it.” Thereby letting Chris know he had his too.

“Nathan, JD, you both realize that it is not a slight to your lack of combat duty, your assignment for these jobs?” Chris looked each man in the eye, “It’s the best usage of limited man power.”

Nathan, meeting Chris’s eyes, saw exactly that honesty there for all to read. He nodded to Chris. JD, too looked at Chris, that little fear of being thought too young evaporated, the honest conviction that JD would accomplish the task assigned was written in his all knowing depths.

“Josiah, tack up the map, we’ll use this till JD get us a satellite image. We’re probably working with two or three men. We’ll go in the Shoshone National Forest, use the Yellowstone River, two will kayak in, the other three will use a land entry.” He looked at Ezra, “Care to enlighten me?”

As Ezra prepared to answer, Vin slipped out. “I had the opportunity or two to set explosives for Her Majesty’s Secret Service.” His expression was one of ‘well what do you know’.

Chris lifted his brow, “Rusty?”

“Actually not, though I don’t carry explosives about with me.” Ezra smiled. 

Chris looked around for Vin, as Josiah pointed to the door. Vin walked in with two rifles. Neither were a civilian’s rifle, but military issues. A 308 with variable scope. The other a 50 caliber, mile site sniper’s rifle. 

Chris, Buck and Josiah understood the significance of the weapons. Chris asked, “Well Vin, where’d ya get those weapons?”

“If I told ya, I’d have to kill ya.” Vin said deadpan. Chris looked for the twinkle, to see his degree of seriousness, he wasn’t sure, but he thought one might be lurking there. “Have letters of permit.” Vin added. 

Chris shrugged, he hadn’t planned on asking. He knew instinctively that Vin wasn’t on the wrong side. 

JD watched the interchange, eyes wide open, but before he could ask his question, his terminal connected to the satellite, “Okay, it’ll be seven minutes before we are over the grid. Then we’ll start receiving the images.”

“Get your gear.” As the men got up to get ready, Chris called out, “Ezra, Vin.” They both turned around and waited. Chris moved closer, “You both are the best kayakers. You both free climb. You feel confident coming in from the river?”

Vin looked at Ezra, saw the same expression in his green eyes that Vin held in his. “We can do whatever we have to.” Chris put his hand on Vin’s shoulder and nodded. Then he connected to the green eyes and gave him a look of confidence, the confidence he had in him.

Thirty minutes later, they had the satellite readouts of the entire grid. “Good job, JD. Authorization will be in by midnight.” Chris smiled at the youngest team member. 

“Here is the enemy, this is the plan.” Chris outlined his idea, and no one could fault it.” 

\------

Josiah landed three hours after taking off. They were still a considerable distance from their target, but they didn’t want to warm them of the team’s arrival. Vin and Ezra were deposited first with their kayaks and supplies. They had a SEAL phone, and a radio. Both were off so the sound wouldn’t give them away. They were traveling down the eastern most tributary of the Yellowstone. They figured they would make point by midnight. They waved off the others.

Chris, Buck and Josiah set off on foot and figured that they would arrive about two am. The men moved stealthy through the brush and made tracks.

Vin and Ezra spoke some during the early part of the trip, not afraid of voice carry. Ezra asked despite knowing he hate the same question. “The firearms part of your hell?”

“Yup.” Vin answered. “Explosives yours?”

“Sadly enough, it was a better part.” Then Ezra deflected the conversation. “Had you ever heard of Mr. Larabee prior to the formation of this team?”

Vin looked over at Ezra, “Do you always use the longer version of talking?” Vin shook his head, then answered the question, “no.”

“I had. Read about some of the team missions. The man has nerves of steel, and he never lost a team member.”

Vin looked knowingly at Ezra, “Always a first.” Ezra touched his helmet as though a brimmed hat.

Vin smiled back at him and then they prepared for the approaching rapids. The boys had fun, getting air whenever they could. They looked for the hardest route and challenged each other as often as the could. This play actually put them ahead of schedule. They arrived at their coordinates an hour ahead, and put the time to good use as they studied the face for the best climb. Both agreed that this time the safest route was best. After putting on their headset microphone, they covered their kayaks and started up the cliff face. They reach the top silently and moved off in different directions.

Vin needed to find a sniper’s point. He was capable of acquiring a shot a mile away, but today, he was hoping to get closer. He moved as one with the night, not even startling the sleeping birds. By eleven-thirty, Vin had found his spot, five hundred yards from the target. He tapped his headset microphone in the pre-arranged code so that Ezra would know he had gained position. He received the acknowledgment signal in return.

Ezra worked in a crescent from his starting point. He set explosives all along the crescent with a remote ignition switch. His remote could handle ten individual explosions, so ten is what he planted. He received Vin’s done signal before he was done. He still had to sweep back to his point position. Upon arrival and setting himself in, he tapped a signal to Vin, who returned with his own acknowledgment signal.

Chris, Buck and Josiah moved as one, each followed in the steps of Chris. Silently through the night. Breathing not affected as they maintained a constant pace. They arrived twenty minutes before their projected time. They surveyed the area, locating their targets. Three males. Buck took out his night goggles and looked for the missing hikers. He hand signaled that he located three captives. It was Buck’s job to free the captives. Chris tapped his headset to check on Ezra and Vin, both returned with ready. Josiah was set, as was Buck. 

Buck went in first, to position himself close to the captives. Then on Chris’ signal, the team began their siege with clockwork precision. With Chris on point they erupted into the site as if they were one body with a single controlling brain. The explosives were triggered with precision, their targets ran out of their tent armed. One aimed at the captive tent, but before he could raise his gun, he hit the ground dead. A second target prepared to repeat the action of the first and met the same fate as Vin’s deadly accuracy took him down. The third man planned on escape, but met up with the immovable object that was Josiah. Exercise over. 

Chris spoke for the first time into the microphone, “all clear. Mission accomplished.”

Buck was with the captives, two would need to be airlifted out due to the severity of their injuries. Chris took out his radio and contacted Nathan. He relayed their success and their need of air rescue. “Have Lagos send two. Let him think he participated.” Chris smiled as Nathan chuckled.

“That man thought you were keeping him out of the loop.” Nathan chuckled again, relieved that the team was intact and unharmed.

Within the hour two National Park Rescue helicopters set down in the clearing provided by Ezra’s explosives. The three freed captives were removed quickly to the Virginia City Hospital in Montana. The second chopper took Josiah back to his helicopter and gave him additional gasoline. The Park Service took the two dead and one suspect back to Lagos. After all, Chris thought, this was his incident.

Josiah returned for Chris, Buck, Vin and Ezra. Vin and Ezra had climbed down and connected lines to their kayaks so Josiah could pull them up. This time on their free climb up, they raced each other. Chris figured it was like releasing steam. But he was proud of Josiah, Vin and Ezra, they would have been welcome on his original SEAL team.

Nathan and JD were outside to welcome their cohorts home, relived that the group remained intact. 

After several hours of much needed sleep, Chris was awakened by the Governor.

“Good job, Chris. Never actually visualized that your past acquired skills would be so essential, but I’m dammed glad that you had them. This could have been grizzly. Oh, and thanks for not rubbing Lagos’ nose in it.”

“So, you owe me on that one.” Was Chris’ only comeback.

“Convey my thanks to the entire team. Guess you were right in your selections. Talk to you later.”

Chris smiled as he thought about the approaching winter. They should be three times as busy. The reaction of his team come spring should be explosive. On this amusing thought, Chris rolled over and went back to sleep. 

 

fini


End file.
